


Passion Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, McLaren Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After they finish their free practice sessions, Bruno and Nico decide to have lunch together. After finding a mysterious tea they find out that this will be anything but a normal day.





	Passion Fruit

Nico sighed and wiped the back of his neck as the hot Singapore sun beat down on the paddock. He knew it might be silly, as the front of the garages were wide open but he wished they could have some sort of air conditioning. At least after free practice he’d be able to get back to the motorhome and cool off. He watched on the monitor as Bruno finished up his lap, his teammates deep voice coming in through the radio. 

“Alright I’m coming back in. Let’s see if we can get that rear axle in better shape.” Bruno stated, voice crackling over the radio. 

“Roger that, good run Bruno.” Bruno’s engineer replied. 

Nico felt himself blushing from more than just the heat. Seeing Bruno climb out of the car, skin glistening with sweat. A flush of heat and exertion across his tanned cheeks. It was always enough to get Nico flustered. 

Not that it was something Nico would ever admit even to his Brother or Father. But Nico had a major crush on Bruno. Starting back when they were kids, meeting at different driver events. Bruno could be a bit of a brat, but he was always fun and full of adventure pulling whoever was around in with his charisma. And to Nico, he was perfect. 

Bruno pulled up in front of the garage, helping navigate the car back into place. Nico made sure not to look as Bruno got out of the cockpit, not wanting to get flustered. The form-fit of their fireproofs never left much to the imagination, and that was detrimental when you were in a garage full of your coworkers. Looking away though, Nico didn’t notice Bruno’s approach. 

“Hey Nico, do you want to go catch some lunch before our next commitments?” Bruno asked, drying his curls with a towel. 

Nico jumped a bit, having been lost in his own world. “Oh! Oh yeah, that sounds good. I’m starving.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Bruno chuckled. 

“It’s fine, I was just lost in my own thoughts.”

“Well let’s get you out of those thoughts and into the motorhome. I’ve got a good salad with my name on it.” 

Nico smiled, getting up off his stool and following Bruno out of the McLaren garage. They chatted about the car, the upcoming race, and the season in general. Waving as they passed a couple of drivers lounging in ice-baths. When they got back to the motor home it was understandably empty considering it wasn’t quite lunch time yet. Nico followed bruno straight to the fridge, standing behind him as he opened it. 

“Let’s see, here’s my salad, looks like you have a chicken wrap and,” Bruno paused. “Huh, that’s odd.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “What did you find? The secrets of McLaren?”

“No, but I did find this.” Bruno pulled out a red jug. It was labelled ‘Passion Fruit Tea: Drink Me!’ with a sticky-note. “I’ve never seen a mixed drink in here, usually it’s all pre-packaged stuff.”

“Maybe someone got a mix from the store and wanted to share it?”

“Yeah maybe. Well it does say ‘drink me’ and I do like passion fruit…” Bruno thought for a moment. “What the hell, hand me one of those cups.”

“Are you sure we should drink it?”

“Yeah, it’s not like we found it out in a bush. It’s in the motorhome. It’s safe.” 

Nico nodded, that sounded fair enough. “Here, pour me some too.” Nico replied, handing Bruno two cups. 

Bruno grinned, pouring two cups of the fruit tea. They brought their drinks and lunches over to a table, sitting down and beginning to eat. Bruno took a sip of his drink first. 

“Oh my God. Nico, you have to try this it’s so good.” Bruno prodded. 

Nico picked up his cup in turn, taking a small sip of the tea. The flavor exploded onto his tongue. It was fruity, and had an edge of tartness but not enough to distract from the experience. It had to be one of the best things that Nico had ever had to drink. He took another sip before putting it down. “You’re right, that’s delicious.”

Bruno grinned. “Right!? Whoever made it, I’m going to either find out where they got it from, or get the recipe. This is fantastic.”

Nico nodded, smiling. He felt a blush hit his cheeks, which seemed odd. Stating that you were going to find out how to make a tea at home wasn’t exactly a flirty statement. But Nico ignored it, and focused on his lunch. 

They continued to chat, Bruno getting up at one point to refill their cups. It was nice to just be able to sit and talk. Freetime was alway a luxury during the weekend. Even at the technology center they didn’t exactly get to hang out. This was nice just being able to have a conversation, no matter how trivial the subject. As they talked through, Nico felt sweat begin to gather on his forehead, suddenly feeling warm in the temperature-controlled motorhome. 

“Hey Nico? Bruno asked, fidgeting in his seat. “Are you...are you...uh...are you feeling okay?”

Nico looked up at Bruno and the moment he met his eyes, he was hit with a wave of arousal. Nico squeaked, his face flushing as he felt his cock twitch. “Uh, I um…”

“I’m starting to think drinking that tea wasn’t a great idea.”

Nico wanted to agree, but he didn’t trust himself to reply. His need and arousal were ramping up ridiculously quickly. He reached down, trying to subtly palm his cock through his shorts. 

Bruno let out a soft groan. “Nico...you can say no but please I- I need to kiss you.”

“That’s just the tea talking.” Nico replied, letting out a gasp at the sensation from the friction of his palm. “We shouldn’t do anything...that we regret.”

“I wouldn’t regret it.” Bruno replied breathlessly. “It’s not the tea talking. I’ve wanted to kiss you since we were kids. But being in racing...I’ve never been able to.”

Nico’s eyes lit up. “Wait. Really?”

:Really. Please, I want to make you feel good. I know that it’s sudden. And I know it’s only like this because of the tea. But I feel like I’m on fire, and you’re the only thing that can put me out.”

“Wait. We would need lube, and we can’t exactly...go to a pharmacy like this.”

I- I have some in my room. After races, I kind of need to use up the remaining adrenaline.” Bruno managed, flushing even redder. 

Nico stood up, feeling bolder than he’d ever had in his life. He took Bruno’s hand and pulled the other man up out of the chair. He leaned forward and kissed Bruno unashamedly not caring who may be around to see. Bruno kissed back, hands running down Nico’s back and squeezing his bum. They eventually pulled away from away from the kiss, eyes meeting as they panted. 

Bruno took the lead, guiding Nico back to his room. It wasn’t a long walk normally, but their need for each other seem like it was miles away. Finally they arrived in front of the door, Bruno struggling to put the code in. Nico nuzzled the crook of Bruno’s neck, trying to keep his hands to himself. 

The door opened, Bruno guiding Nico in and closing and locking the door behind them. He reached forward, pulling off Nico’s team shirt. As the plane of Nico’s naked chest was revealed, Bruno licked his lips enjoying the sight. He ran his hands down the smooth skin, feeling the tone of Nico’s muscles under his finger tips. 

Getting impatient, Nico began to undress Bruno pulling off his fireproofs and underclothes. The tanned skin glistened with skin. Nico pulled down Bruno’s underwear his cock springing free. Nico leaned forward licking a stripe down the underside of Bruno’s cock. 

“Oh my God Nico. Oh my God.” Bruno gasped. 

Nico smiled, taking the tip of Bruno’s cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked the slit as he did. Bruno put his hand into Nico’s hair, curling his fingers through the dark waves. Nico took that as encouragement taking more of Bruno’s cock into his mouth and hummed. Not being able to stop himself, Bruno began to gently fuck Nico’s mouth. 

Nico tried to take more into his mouth but gagged, pulling off and coughing. “Fuck...fuck...sorry, I’ve never done this before.” 

“Don’t be sorry, it was so good Nico. But please let’s move onto the main event. I want to fuck you so badly so badly, please.” Bruno replied breathlessly. 

“Yes, yes please I want you so badly.” Nico scrambled up, trying to undo his pants. He pulled them off flopping onto Bruno’s massage table. 

Bruno watched in awe until he remembered what he was going to do. He rushed to his toiletry bag, digging though it until he found the lube. He brought it back to the table stroking Nico’s inner thigh. 

“You’re so handsome, so lovely.” Bruno sighed. 

“How can you say that, looking like you do?” Nico replied, his eyes full of trust and love. 

Bruno chuckled, spreading lube on his fingers. He carefully began to push a finger in causing Nico to gasp as Bruno stretched him. His need began to ramp up once more. He tried to fuck himself on Bruno’s finger but Bruno held him still, not wanting Nico to hurt himself. He continued to stretch Nico, adding more fingers slowly. Once he was stretched enough Nico moaned. 

“P-Please. Please Bruno, I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?” Bruno asked breathlessly. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure please just fuck me.” 

Bruno removed his fingers taking a deep breath as Nico whined from the loss. He picked up the lube again spreading it on his cock. He lined up with Nico’s entrance and slowly began to push in. Nico moaned loudly, the sound music to Bruno’s ears. Bruno’s skin burned and he began to pant trying not to bottom out immediately. Bruno reached down,cupping Nico’s chin and bringing him into a kiss. His hips shook with the effort of keeping still, wanting Nico to get used to the sensation of being full. 

Nico pulled back and rocked his hips, getting Bruno to move. Bruno obliged and tried to move slowly, but the arousal coursing through him caused him to fuck Nico in earnest. He knew he wasn’t going to last long he was too turned on and of course the utter perfection of this partner didn’t help matters. 

Reaching down, Bruno began to pump Nico’s cock in time with his thrusts. Nico moaned looking up at Bruno though his eyelashes before squeezing his walls around Bruno’s cock. Bruno’s hips stuttered to a stop as he came gasping as he continued to stroke Nico’s cock. His rhythm faltered before Nico came, his speed spilling into Bruno’s hand. This process repeated twice more before the arousal finally started to ebb out. 

Both men sat in silence, save for their breathing. Their thoughts began to clear, giving them the ability to think beyond serving their need for pleasure. Bruno reached down again and gently kissed Nico on the forehead, before pulling out. Nico hissed through his teeth at the sensation. Bruno had stretched him thoroughly but Nico had been a virgin before this. 

“Are you alright?” Bruno asked, putting a hand on Nico’s knee. 

“Yeah...yeah. I’m perfect. Just a little sore.” Nico replied. 

“Okay. I’m going to get a cloth to wipe us both down. Then I think a nap is in order.” 

Nico watched as Bruno ducked into the bathroom. Once the other man was out of sight, panic began to set in. Had he and Bruno just ruined their working relationship, or worse their friendship? Had Bruno only admitted feelings for him because of lust? He couldn’t actually want Nico. Bruno was...well Bruno. Handsome, smart, utterly perfect, and Nico was...Nico. He was nothing in comparison a second rate driver with a third rate car. Tears gathered in Nico’s eyes, he shouldn’t have done this. He wanted it, and it was magical, but he had just ruined everything. 

The bathroom door opened and Bruno came over, immediately noticing Nico’s tears. “Nico? Nico what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Bruno asked, taking Nico’s hand in his. 

“We just ruined everything, didn’t we? This is just a one-off thing, and once we leave this room you’re not going to want to even look at me anymore.”

“One-off thing? Not want to look at you? Nico, nothing could be further from the truth. I meant what i said. I’ve loved you for a long time...and if you’ll have me I want to continue this...not just the sex I mean, being...intimate to you.”

“How? Being in a relationship, it could ruin our careers.” 

“Well, it’s not ideal I suppose, but we’ll just have to be careful. And it’s not that we won’t see each other. If it’s meant to be, we’ll make it work.”

Nico nodded. “It won’t be easy but now that I have you, I could never go back to how it was.”

“Good because no way you’re getting rid of me that easily.” Bruno grinned and wiped Nico down with the cloth, making sure to be gentle around his more sensitive areas. “There now I think a nap is in order my sweet love.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Nico replied, leaning up and kissing Bruno. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**“Ferrari Indicted in Aphrodisiac Scandal”**

Ferrari has come under investigation by the FiA this weekend at the Singapore Grand Prix. It is reported that team staff trespassed into multiple team’s motorhomes. They trespassed in order to put drinks laced with a very potent aphrodisiac into the hands of team staffs. It is unknown if the intent was malicious, but a fine in upwards of two-hundred and fifty thousand euros may be on the table. 

It is unknown how many people were affected.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a dogs age, so forgive how rusty this is. I suppose it's fitting that it's porn. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave a kudos and/or comment!


End file.
